This invention relates to portable pressurized equipment, such as fire extinguishers, e.g. of the type for domestic, office or industrial use.
Portable fire extinguishers are provided for use in all manner of environments, typically situated in standby condition in an unobtrusive location selected for reasonably easy access in a fire emergency.